


The (Not Very) Big Freeze

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snape_potter, Community: snarry_swap, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Not Very) Big Freeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



> Thank you to [Roozetter](http://roozetter.insanejournal.com/) for the beta.

Harry stood at Severus's front window unable to believe his eyes. Not only was it dumping wet, heavy snow but the wind was howling, threatening to knock over a half-dead tree in the neighbour's front garden.

When he'd arrived at Severus's earlier in the day it hadn't even been cloudy. He looked at his watch and was slightly surprised to see seven hours had passed. He never would have guessed, he'd been enjoying himself too much.

"I've never seen weather like this," he said, turning back toward Severus, refusing to let his eye linger on his broom, which was propped by the door. Flying was out for the foreseeable future. "You never put this place on the Floo network?"

Severus shook his head, face slightly grim. "There was a time I was grateful no one could arrive unannounced."

"I bet." Harry shuddered. "Unfortunately, it looks like I'll be here a while yet."

Something flashed across Severus's face and Harry immediately knew Severus had taken it the wrong way. 

"I only meant I hate to disrupt your routine," Harry said, backpedaling. "I know you like your privacy."

"Perhaps you meant solitude," Severus said. "Though your very presence belies that fact."

Harry blinked, chest tight. "What?"

Severus moved past Harry and looked out the window. "Perhaps you've failed to notice how often I've welcomed you into my home. First, it was only once a week, then twice. Shortly thereafter you began arriving every other day." Severus turned toward him again. "Now, hardly a day goes by without you arriving on my doorstep."

At first Harry just wanted to make sure Severus was getting by all right, but it hadn't taken long for him to decide he _wanted_ to see him, to get to know him better.

They had tea or ate supper together and talked about the rebuilding of Hogwarts or what Harry was going to do with his life. Severus treated Harry to stories about Harry's mum from time to time, helping to fill in the incomplete picture he had of her childhood. They occasionally played chess—still fairly poorly on Harry's part, though he'd roped Ron into a weekly game now to practice. 

"I—I didn't think you minded." 

"So why," Severus said, voice quiet as a whisper, "would you presume I'd prefer to send you out into a blizzard than suffer your company for a moment longer?"

_Suffer his company_. Harry would have recoiled but he knew Severus now, how he chose his words to be both cutting and to protect himself. 

Severus wasn't throwing him out, no. That was his way of begging Harry to stay.

Certain now that he wasn't imagining things, Harry said, "It doesn't look like it will stop snowing anytime soon." His eyes moved from Severus's down to his lips and then back again. "I might be here for days."

"Quite likely." Severus stepped closer, the scent of him swirling around Harry. "Can you think of nothing we might do to pass the time?"

With heart pounding in his chest, Harry closed the distance between them. "I can think of something...."

Harry reached for his nape and brought their lips together, tentatively at first. Then, when Severus slid his arms around Harry's waist and pulled them flush, Harry groaned, parting his lips and deepening the kiss. 

Overwhelmed by taste and touch, Harry pulled back, panting, his cock throbbing. The only saving grace was seeing Severus disheveled and in a similar state of arousal.

"I think it would be best if I stayed until the storm passes," Harry said and took Severus's hand. "Perhaps you could show me to your guest room."

Severus's eyes glittered and his lips twitched. "There is no guest room." 

"Shame," Harry said with a grin.

"Truly." Severus tugged his hand and they headed toward the stairs.

~*~

"Wind?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Ron."

"Hey, Harry couldn't fly his broom, now could he?" Ron took a sip of his ale. "You didn't tell me you were planning the snowstorm of the century."

Hermione cheeks went pink but she otherwise remained composed. "I may have underestimated the power of the spell."

"Just a little." 

"Think Harry will figure it out?" Ron asked. 

"More likely Severus will."

"Think he'll kill us?" Ron swallowed, eyes wide. "I can't imagine he likes people to meddle in his affairs."

"Oh, I don't think so." Hermione smirked. "This is one affair in which he'll appreciate the nudge." 

They both looked up at the telly in the corner of the pub when the weather forecast came on.

"—an unusually localised snowstorm dumped nearly a foot of snow in a one square mile area in the north end of the city—"

Ron's face turned red from holding in his laughter while Hermione tried to hide her giggles behind her glass.


End file.
